Give Me A Promise
by yukari-chan
Summary: bah! actually i meant- this is your regualr one-shot where s+s are trying to admit their feelings for each other... syaoran-kun is leaving the next day! ahhh what is gonna happen... i know... it sux but hey... u cant judge my story by the crappy summary i


give me a promise

**Disclaimer**- Card Captor Sakura belongs to four artists that call themselves CLAMP I wish I owned even a little blade of grass in that manga but oo wellz… V_v

**Author's Notes**- Yoo!!! It's been a while…The gang has just graduated from High School… Syaoran never had to leave after all the Clow cards turned into Sakura cards but… this is the day before he has to depart from his friends… the day he has to depart from his best friend- Sakura… they have **NOT** admitted their feelings for each other… though there has been **hints** and a first kiss ^_^ please r+r!!!

" "- speech

_italicized-_ thoughts

* *- flashback

[ ]- english lyrics

( )- notes from the author

Give Me A Promise 

-Yukari-chan

__________

His amber eyes squinted as the sunlight streamed through his shades. The boy turned his head over to check the time. A blue plump penguin alarm clock stood next to a metal frame containing a photo of him and his friends. The clock read 11:00.

Syaoran jumped out of bed and slipped into his fuzzy slippers as he ran to the bathroom. In 30 minutes, he would meet his friends at Penguin Park for the last time. He was departing for Hong Kong after graduating from high school in Japan.

__________

At the same time, an auburn hair girl threw on a spring dress with tiny flowers all over it. A plastic pink comp with cherry blossom designs on it ran through her hair as she tied it into her usual two ponytails. She smacked her lips in front of the mirror making sure her lipstick was perfect.

I have to look my best for Syaoran today. It's his last day…

She took off the dress and wiped off the makeup. Sakura slipped into a pair of loose baggy jeans and a baby tee with an image of a dancing cactus with the word "amigo" on it. She loosened her ponytails and pushed her hair back with a headband. Sakura left a note on the kitchen table telling her Otou-san and 'Nii-chan that she wouldn't be home for dinner.

__________

"Moshi moshi." Syaoran greeted with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Syaoran-kun, it's Eriol. Just making sure you are awake."

"Just barely…" He mumbled back.

"See ya later."

"Jaa."

Syaoran pushed the off button and washed his face. He left the top 2 buttons undone of his oversized beige button down. He slipped on olive green khakis and clasped the silver chain around his neck. His senior ring hung and rested against his chest as he left his packed up apartment.

__________

"Who are we still waiting for?"

"Tomoyo-chan…"

Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura leaned against the miniature penguin statues surrounding the big slide. A mess of book bags and roller blades laid cluttered in a pile next to Sakura.

"AHHH!!!" Eriol screamed as a pair of amethyst eyes pounced on him from behind.

"Eri-kun, that teaches that you should learn to not let your guard down." Tomoyo sweetly giggled as the rest of them gathered their belongings and headed towards a quieter part of the park.

__________

The four of them lay among the green grass as they looked up at the azure sky. Sakura trees surrounded them as the soft pink petals tickled their senses.

"Syaoran-kun, I can't believe it's your last day…"

"I can't either."

"Then you guys will have to make this a day I'll always remember."

Sakura shifted her head towards one of her best friends.

"Syaoran-kun… how long has it been? You walked into our class in 4th grade… now, we just graduated from high school."

"We have gotten far since the days of the Clow cards…"

"Syaoran-kun, when will you be back?"

"I don't know… hey, you remember when we use to go on the school field trips? There was a time the four of us camped outside and just… talked."

"It was that time we let out parts of our secrets. When we only did the 'truth' part of truth or dare."

* Syaoran, so you like anyone? Umm… I have… I think I like this girl… *

* Have you ever revealed to someone your feelings towards them? Not exactly… I've hinted... does that count? *

"What is your favorite Clow card and why."

"Hmmm…" Tomoyo closed her eyes as each Clow card was being revived in her mind.

"I guess the… Mirror. Why? Because the mirror is you… the mirror can show you yourself… besides it's a kawaii looking card!" the three companions sweatdropped at her last comment.

"Mine is the Create. It's an endless card, its also one of the most powerful ones since you can do anything with it." Eriol stated as he turned to Sakura for her to reveal hers.

"The Illusion. It may show the truth or the lie but it's something you desire…"

"Time."

"Why, Syaoran-kun?"

"Time could stop everything and let me stay here… time is the world… time can save lives…"

The four teens lay there; soaking in the reason Syaoran gave. Sakura felt her eyes begin to water and she quickly wiped away the single tear that escaped.

"Sakura… what was your favorite capture?"

"Uhh… the Light and the Dark! Syaoran was Princess Wolf!!!" Everyone minus Syaoran was rolling around laughing.

"Wasn't that your favor-" Tomoyo was cut off by Sakura pelting her chap stick at her.

__________

It looked quite weird to the people passing as they saw 4 teens edging towards legal age sitting on the children swings, but to them, it was something they would always remember. The four of them spent years growing up by these swings. Syaoran looked down at the ground as he listened to Sakura's light squeals as Eriol was pushing her. After Sakura was steadily swinging, Eriol attacked Syaoran from behind by pushing him and the swing. Eriol had an innocent smile on as Syaoran got up and recovered from his fall. Sakura and Tomoyo kneeled on the ground clutching their stomach and laughing as they watched the warrior chase the fleeing magician as they ran around the swinging area.

__________

The buckle snapped shut as she got up to join her friends. Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran all gathered their belongings as they started to rollerblade out of the park and headed towards the arcade. The birds were chirping as the sped down the calm quiet road. Sakura looked at Syaoran's shaky figure next to her.

"Our brave warrior still hasn't mastered the art of roller blading yet!" Sakura received a little smack on the back of her head as Syaoran sped in front of her challenging her to a race for the end of the street. The breeze clung onto their strands of hair as the race drew to an end.

"HAHA IN YOUR FACE!!!" Sakura screamed and jumped as she announced her victory to the world.

"Sakura was right, Syaoran-kun, you haven't mastered your blading skills yet…" Eriol snickered as he and Tomoyo caught up.

"Oh!!! I got a question. What was your favorite year in school?" Tomoyo looked eagerly at her friends.

"Umm… 4th grade?"

"Me too."

"Uhh I wasn't here during 4th grade so… 5th."

Syaoran looked at Sakura's content figure as the rounded the corner to the arcade.

__________

"We'd like to rent two lockers please. Also, we'd like tickets for 2 rounds of laser tag." The cashier took their money and handed them 2 pairs of keys.

"You have locker 17 and 18. Right over there please."

"Arigatou." Sakura took the keys and they headed towards the lockers. Dropping off their rollerblades and bags, they took their money out and went over to exchange them for coins.

"How bout it? We team up for laser tag?"

"Hai! I'm in a team with you Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted as they chose their color.

"Fine, then we are the blue team." Eriol concluded as the four of them put on the accessories.

__________

Syaoran entered the coins into the machine as he got on next to Eriol's seat. The screen flashed out 'Get Ready… Begin!'. Then, their race started. Syaoran steered his steering wheel sharply as Eriol got in front of him.

"Have you told Sakura yet?"

"About what?"

"Your ahem to her." Syaoran glared at the boy next to him.

"Nope. It's not such a big deal… right? You haven't told Tomoyo yet."

"But the difference is she knows."

"And?"

"Sakura doesn't know…"

"She should… I've hinted her so much… I even kissed her…"

"But… you never told her."

'Game Over' Syaoran and Eriol jumped out of their seats as they headed over to the dancing game (V_v I forgot the name… it was the PS game or the PS2…) where Tomoyo and Sakura were competing.

The guys looked on with amazement at how fast their reflexes were.

__________

After a tiring day at the arcade, the foursome left and bladed towards a fast food stand near the dock. Sakura and Tomoyo sat in the seats they found as the guys became gentlemen and offered to help them order. Soon, Syaoran and Eriol returned with 2 trays of cheeseburgers, hot dogs and fries. Syaoran felt his face turn red and hot as he watched the cherry blossom eat. 

She eats so… gracefully. 

Unable to resist, Syaoran threw a couple of fries at Sakura's face.

"Hoe-e? SYAORAN!" In return, Syaoran was showered with fries. The whole table shook with laughter as they munched on the unspoiled fries.

__________

On their way home, Syaoran escorted them all. He noticed how quiet Sakura was.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"…"

"You seem so quiet…"

Tomoyo and Eriol walked in silence behind their 2 friends, hoping that one of them would say what they needed to.

"I'm okay…"

"You sure?"

Eriol and Tomoyo stayed downstairs as Syaoran walked Sakura to her door.

"Syaoran-kun… I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I know. I'll miss you too." Sakura fell into his arms.

"Will you ever come back?"

"… I'm not sure…"

Sakura straightened up and sniffed back her tears. She replaced the frown with a forced smile as she bid him farewell.

"Jaa… Syaoran-kun." The door creaked open as she pulled her keys out. She silently went in as she left Syaoran standing outside. Pushing against the door, she slowly kneeled down and cried. She cried her heart out hoping and wishing that he wouldn't leave.

__________

Syaoran turned around and went down the steps. The walk to Eriol's house seemed very quiet and uncomfortable, as they were afraid to mention anything about the departure from Sakura.

Syaoran pulled Eriol into a hug as he whispered something into his ear.

"Tell her. Tell Tomoyo."

"You too. Call Sakura-san tonight and tell her."

"I'll miss you. You've been such a great friend."

"You'll always be remembered. Come back soon. Come back soon to fetch Sakura with you…"

"I promise… I will."

__________

"Syaoran-kun" Tomoyo whispered as they were in front of her door.

"Syaoran-kun… did you ever tell-"

"No…"

"But-"

"Don't worry."

"I'll miss you. We will all miss you."

"Arigatou."

"Just tell me… how should I comfort Sakura tomorrow?"

"…"

"She's going to be crying her heart out to me and I won't be able to do anything. I won't be able to bring you back…"

"Tomoyo-chan… it's going to be alright."

"Promise me… promise me you'll come back for her…" a small chuckle escaped him.

"You said practically the same thing Eriol-kun said to me…"

"Jaa… Syaoran-kun. Good luck and say 'hi' to your family for me."

"Jaa… I'll see you again. I swear."

__________

Syaoran had his head up as he walked home. The stars shone bright and true as they were giving advice to Syaoran. Now that none of his friends were with him at the moment, he let his tears free.

He pushed the door open and dropped his keys on the kitchen counter. He carefully walked around the boxes and headed towards his room where he needed to finish packing his things. He took out a box and filled it with styrofoam balls to make a soft bedding for his photos. Syaoran took the picture frame next to his bed and put it in, walking around his room, he gathered the other pictures. Tearing a long piece of tape, he sealed the box tightly and put it among the other boxes.

~ding dong~

Looking at the clock that was still hanging, he went over to the door as he thought about who could be coming this late. His mouth was open as he unlocked the door and let the girl in. Sakura looked up at him hopefully and smiled.

"I thought that maybe I could help you with some last minute packing." They head into his room where he started to pack his card capturing belongings. Sakura neatly wrapped his sword in a bundle of cloth and laid that at the bottom of a suitcase. His lasin board went along and so did the few Clow cards he had. Sakura picked up the Time card.

"If only we could use this." She held up the card to Syaoran.

__________

Gathering a few blankets, they headed up to the roof. Laying a blanket on the surface, Syaoran handed Sakura a blanket and kept one for himself as they sat below, enjoying he scenery, enjoying the stars, enjoying the company of each other. 

"What was the moment that changed your life?" Sakura gazed at Syaoran when he asked her that question.

"That's quite easy…"

* Tomoyo and Eriol had pushed the two together. They were at the school's Valentines' dance. Shyly, Syaoran took Sakura's hands as he led her to the dance floor and'Mugen no Kaze' by GeSANG (Ayashi no Ceres) started to play. Sakura rested her head softly against the crook of Syaoran's neck. After the song was slowly dying out, Syaoran lifted Sakura's face and kissed her. *

"… but Syaoran-kun, you never explained that to me…"

"Do you still remember the song?"

"Of course."

"Setsunasa yo saa, yasashii kaze ni nare ima sugu [Right now, pain, become the gentle breeze]."

"Nagareteyuke, utsumuku kimi no kata tsutsumu you ni [Keep blowing, in order to wrap around your hunched over shoulders]."

"Ore wa itsumo kimi wo mitsumeteru [I am always watching you]."

"Tatoe tooi basho ni ite mo [Even if you're in a far off place]."

A solitary tear trickled down her cheek.

"Gomen, Syaoran-kun."

"Huh? Why?"

"Syaoran, I'm gonna miss you. I know this is very self fish but… I want you to stay. You and Tomoyo are my best friends in the entire world and… I don't want to lose you! I don't want you to go!" Sakura fell into his warm embrace.

"Syaoran… I feel like I'll never see you again…"

"Sakura… I promise… I promise… I swear to the stars that I'll be back…"

Sakura looks up into the amber orbs that are gazing at her. Then, she alters her gaze and looks up at the stars.

"Starlight, star bright, the first star I see tonight… I wish I may, I wish I might… have this wish… I wish tonight." Under her breath, she mumbled something inaudible to Syaoran.

"Syaoran… I want you to know… that… I- that you-…"

"Sakura, you are my number one…" Sakura looked up. Her eyes questioning him on every word he said. More tears fall as he pulls her in for a hug.

"Syaoran… I'll miss you… so much."

"Me too, I'll miss you too…"

"Syaoran, what was the moment that changed your life?"

"I think that you be right now… Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"Would you wear this until I come back?" Syaoran stuffs a tiny object into her palm. He takes her fist and kisses it. Sakura slowly opened her hand and reveals a silver ring. A small sapphire sphere with tiny platinum wings rests on the silver band.

"Where do you want me to wear it?" Syaoran takes her hand and slips it onto her middle finger.

"Be my fiancée… will you?" Sakura blinks away her tears.

"What do you think?" She reaches up and plants a kiss on his lips. Syaoran loosens his hold on her and unclasps his chain. He took her hand again and places his senior ring and chain in her hand.

"I'll be back for this."

Sakura leaned against his shoulder as they spent the night on the roof.

"I'll be back for this ring, I'll come back… for you…"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**Author's Notes**- Kehehe… how was it? Please r+r… I know I need to try to think of something more original but argh… its quiet hard… please leave a friendly or horrible message in the box below… I'd be very happie! I've gone back to the s+s… I left it a while ago… went to the t+e… lataz! Oo yeah… gomen nasai if the italics don't show up… that would simply mean that I've failed in my formatting… maybe someone could help me?


End file.
